


Bad Pick-Up Lines

by dazzzle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzzle/pseuds/dazzzle
Summary: I wrote this like 6 months ago but my sister told me to post it so,,, here we are,,,,enjoy the fluff!





	Bad Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 6 months ago but my sister told me to post it so,,, here we are,,,,  
> enjoy the fluff!

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put “U” and “I” together."

 

“Shut the fuck up, Kukui,” Guzma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“You know you love my pickup lines, Guz,” Kukui smirked, throwing an arm around Guzma’s shoulders.

 

“Not a chance. Those lines are shitty and you know it,” Guzma pouted. “At least think of something more original…”

 

“They’re overused for a reason!” Insisted the professor. “And I’ll take quality over quantity any day, cupcake.”

 

“Shut up…” Guzma blushed.

 

“What, can’t handle a few pet names?” Kukui smirked. “...Sweetheart?”

 

Guzma buried his face in his hands and groaned. Kukui didn’t let up.

 

“Sugar tits~”

 

“Okay that’s enough,” Guzma said flatly. “Seriously, why do I put up with you?”

 

“Because you love me,” Kukui chuckled.

 

“...Well, you’re not wrong there.” Mumbled Guzma, smiling slightly but turning his face away in a half-hearted attempt to hide it. “Hey, what if I tried one of your shitty pickup lines?”

 

“Go for it babe.”

 

“Did you fall from heaven?” Guzma smirked.

 

Kukui leaned in closer, before Guzma finished.

 

“... Because you’re face looks pretty messed up.”

 

Kukui blinked, and then burst out laughing.

 

“Guz, you _jerk_!”

 

Kukui pulled Guzma in for a kiss regardless.


End file.
